The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calathea plant botanically known as Calathea warscewiczii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘HGV04’.
The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant by the inventor in a cultivated area of Maasland, The Netherlands in 2002. ‘HGV04’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation within a population of unnamed Calathea warscewiczii plants.
Asexual reproduction by division of the new cultivar ‘HGV04’ was first performed in 2002 in Maasland, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.